A trip to scotland
by Mikazuki Kimiko
Summary: Yugi the captain of the Stardust ship is traveling to Scotland. With a brainwashed crew, a kidnapped noble, and a crew full of hatred. Added with his twisted past, and he's noble origins how will he take it when he gets arrested and taken to prince Yami? What will happen when he takes an interest? Will Yugi escape? Or will his depression get the better of him?


Let this story flow! All I got to say don't destroy me for writing a pirate story! x-x

Aha Dark puzzleshipping or not? Good question my reviewers answer!~

Lemon or not? Good question! I'll answer that!

Frig no I'm keeping this rated T!

Motivation or not? Depends will you guys spoil me with cookies or will you leave a lady hanging?!

Time to jam on the piano!

Current song "Jarrod Radnich - Incredible Piano Solo - Pirates of the Caribbean"

I don't own Yu-gi-oh and my randomness? That is one thing I own!

Now ha-ha! Lets use this randomness to write a story shall we? Yugi do the cutey thing!

Yugi "Mwahaha! *Jumps on the desk* I shall own this world! And I shall own a new t-shirt! *Coffee stain*"

Yugi owns my randomness in this story, so people Yugi ain't at all shy. And yes, Yugi is the hyper pirate you never give candy or coffee to.

* * *

Ryou sighed peacefully enjoying the quiet evening on the ship he was having.

He was sitting on a hammock that was tied to both sides of his small room, and gently swayed to the waves that was going over it.

Ryou held a small story book and let a small smile curve at his lips, if this happened everyday on the ship he wouldn't have a problem with it. His white hair swayed to the slight breeze as he enjoyed the slight peace it the ship had.

But alas the ship always has other ideas for Ryou.

And it seems the other ideas sucked, at least in Ryou's opinion

"Mwahaha! I shall rule this world! But first where is my shirt?!" Ryou's eyes widened in surprise as he heard his so called captain in another hyper state.

He's eyes darkened when he heard a crash followed by a loud laugh.

"Bakura..." Ryou growled out

And why the hell is Yugi missing his shirts?

A question, that Ryou actually don't mind not being answered...

But, he knew one thing. He was so getting Bakura right now...

He growled and got up stomping to the door on the side of his room. He knew Bakura was the one feeding Yugi sugar, he always did when he needed amusement.

Now Bakura royally pissed Ryou off.

And you don't piss Ryou off.

At least if you want to have your manhood for the rest of your life.

* * *

Yugi skipped along the ship around the quaterdeck with a bright smile on his face. He was humming a small tune, whenever he passed by the crew he'd wave brightly by them.

But, what he didn't expect was an excited Bakura to come running over to him, holding something in his hand with a bright smile.

Strange... However, it would be rude to just continue skipping, so Yugi stopped and grinned as Bakura stopped and started panting.

"Ahoy! Bakura nice day isn't it? What's that in your hands?" Yugi asked curiously as Bakura walked closer with a smirk that if Yugi wasn't trying to be kind he would have been skipping away in fear calling for Ryou...

Bakura finally spoke "Oh, ahoy wee Yugi how has ye day be?"

Unlike Yugi Bakura was a pirate his whole life learning the pirates way and everything. Yugi was what you could call it Bakura's final friend on this ship, and Yugi respected that and was happy that Bakura would trust him would that. Nevertheless, Bakura had more of an accent than Yugi and knew how to talk like a pirate more than Yugi.

But, Yugi didn't notice anything but the thing that was in Bakura's hands... What was it "It was fine Bakura. What is in your hands though?"

Bakura put up some meat in Yugi's face that somehow didn't need to be salted or anything else. And the best thing is that there was no mold or anything on it. Now Yugi's eyes grew stars as drool made it's way through his mouth... Meat... After all that rum, cheese, and fresh vegetables and counting the few dry beans and salted meat. that he had Yugi lost hope of seeing any meat without salt until the end of their journey to Melrose Abbey in Scotland...

Bakura smirk widened when he saw that Yugi was drooling "Okay, wee one all I be needin' ye to do fer 'tis treat be to run around 'n create chaos. Ryou me wee lover has be takin' th' sea life fer granted 'n a hyper cap'n like ye gunna show him that th' life on th' sea be not all peaceful."

"T-that's all?" Yugi asked hesitantly, Ryou was a new addition. He came for royalty, but because Bakura feel for the small albino Yugi felt compelled to let his best friend seek happiness. So instead of wisely courting the boy like any sane person would Bakura kidnapped the boy. Yugi, Bakura saw after a while was the only one Ryou could rust since Bakura pretty much screwed his chance of having Ryou trust him for a while...

Ryou, like most of the captain's close friends has been given special treatment. But, when the captain gets hyper... It goes away, because everyone knew everything will be wrecked and all over the place. Sadly, Ryou will be the one mostly blamed for it since he wasn't watching Yugi at the time.

Bakura left out an insane laugh "Yarr wee one! By th' the hour th' crew starts gettin' tired 'o it they gunna be off after Ryou 'n Ryou gunna be knowin' ye're useless at th' the hour 'n come fer me! Then, I make me move!"

Yugi squirmed the only thing stopping him from beating some sense into Bakura was the meat... And for food Yugi would do anything for the stuff... "Aye Bakura... But, Ryou will know it's you. You know how he be already paranoid about you..." Yugi spoke in a soft beaten voice showing that Bakura already won the fight. Before it even started.

"Oh but that won't matter in th' long run! He'd be too busy wit' all th' long harrrd labor thrown at him from th' cruel crew. 'n, ye be knowin' he won't care whose at fault. He gunna be off off on someone. So I just have to make sure 'tis ye wee one." Bakura spoke in an amused tone already thinking about all those things that he could do to the boy.

Yugi's face turned red in Yugi's eyes his noble training from young age tuned in and he felt like he was being degraded kicked to the dirt and being made into a slave just because of his obsession with food... "Bakura! Stop wavin' that meat in me face I know what I have t' do, so stop degradin' me as if I'm your slave!"

Yugi knew his fight with Bakura was going a bit far, yes he knew the whole reason Bakura was provoking him. The angry kick of jealousy was butting it's head into Bakura's heart and making him get all wild and messed up.

When Yugi was kidnapped he was treated just like this until he shown his worthiness in this ship. That stopped Bakura from degrading him, but now because of a stupid piece of meat Bakura was degrading him all over again. And, the fact that Yugi was letting him made Yugi worse.

Bakura laughed "Wee one just do what I told ye to do. 'n make sure to keep a strong scurvy pirate accent. To make it believable."

Yugi rolled his eyes at Bakura's ignorance "Who made ye th' cap'n? Because I be knowin' I didn't." Yugi spoke with a strong pirate accent, his noble ways of talking completely gone for the moment.

Bakura squealed like a schoolgirl and waved around the meat he had in his hand like it was a prize "'tis did wee one! spy wit' ye eye it can make miracles!"

Yugi shook his head and walked away "I'll be done in a while. I have to actually look th' part. Now Bakura spit shine up ye smell like crap."

Bakura growled and shook his head his moodswings showing "Th' wee pest, never understood how he became cap'n. But, 'tis be fer Ryou... So I'll take it. fer him." Bakura spoke with a soft, yet cruel voice. God, he hated working under Yugi.

The kid always thought he was above everyone.

* * *

Yugi shook his head as he skipped down the rows between his crew and smiled sadly.

It was time.

For the show of his lifetime.

Yugi had the decency to look completely downcast.

Before he had a fit of fake giggles, making all the crew stop what they were doing and they're eyes widened. Their captain was getting hyper again, he was bored. Did that brat of a noble not amuse him anymore?

Yugi saw a bit of hatred in his crew eyes, and he felt bad for the things he was doing. But, he knew the food was controlling his actions...

Yugi spoke in a high spirited voice and skipped around the crew catching their attention "'tis be such a wee crew! I ain't wait to rule th' seven seas! me wee crew gunna be behind me th' whole the hour!"

* * *

Bakura laughed evilly in his mind as he saw the angry mob of a crew when Yugi was screaming and skipping, and hopping around excitedly.

He could see a bit of sweat coming off Yugi's forehead and the sad look in his eyes when he caught the look of hatred going through his crews eyes.

The boy was screeching out insane things like

'I shall rule th' seven seas!'

'Whar has me shirt gone?!'

Bakura did a double check, 'Whar be th' laddie's shirt? Strange laddie... Did he take his shirt off?' Bakura looked at one of his fanboy of a crew member holding the captain's shirt behind his back and drool coming out of his mouth at looking at the shirtless captain 'I gunna take that as a no...'

Bakura kept on listening to the things Yugi was shouting, but then a certain albino came stomping up to Yugi red in the face.

'Oh crap... He wasn't supposed to be here! Why be he here?!'

* * *

Ryou growled when he saw Yugi skip around and Bakura watch in amusement 'How dare that man?!'

"Yugi..." Ryou spoke in a gentle tone that always caught Yugi's attention.

Yugi jumped and he snapped his head towards Ryou. Oh god... And how much regret was in his eyes he was sure that it made Ryou wonder.

"Ryou why be ye here?" Yugi spoke slowly knowing Ryou was still having trouble understanding him. Sure, Yugi can talk normally but he hated being reminded of his old life in any shape or form. Sadly, Ryou was a reminder. A big one, but Yugi ignored it as much as possible in favor of being the cute brown eyed albino's friend.

Ryou smiled noticing the look of regret "Bakura... Put you up to this didn't you?" he spoke slowly almost like he was trying to get Yugi to understand him

Yugi frowned slightly, why was Ryou talking like that?...

Yugi tilted his head "Why be ye shoutin' like that? I can understand ye well me bucko."

Ryou frowned 'Shouting? Oh he means talking...' "You can understand me? Then why don't you talk like this so it'll be easier."

Yugi shook his head his eyes shining in sadness, and looked like he was withdrawing in a personal shell he built a long time ago.

Not again...

Yugi smiled a watery smile, tears threatening to come out of his eyes. He knew it'll be hard for him to talk normal, but he'd do it... Once for Ryou "Because my friend, I left that life alone. I wish not to be reminded of what I once was." Yugi spoke in a perfect English accent.

Ryou then understood everything...

The way Yugi looked saddened everytime he approached.

The way he disagreed when he was kidnapped.

The way he protected him at all cost.

And the way he became best friends with the poor noble.

Yugi, was a noble... And he was the missing nobleman...

Ryou gasped when he remembered who Yugi was "Oh dear Kami..."

Yugi spoke softly "Spy wit' ye eye bucko? th' seven seas has a way 'o throwin' surprises at us dont it, but don't worry I don't mind speakin' 'bout it to ye."

Ryou shook his head showing he didn't mind not knowing.

In truth he didn't want to know.

Yugi nodded in understanding and looked at his crew before he barked out orders, showing a serious face the crew never saw "What be ye people doin'?! ye have a ship do it! 'n don't expect me to pay ye if ye don't! So hurry up!"

And with that he walked away, but Ryou saw it.

He'd never missed it.

The tear that came down Yugi's cheek because he was reminded.

No noble wanted to be reminded of something...

So selfish.

* * *

Bakura growled to himself...

Damn he hurt the kid! He was blinded, the damned Zork got to him again! Why did he let him on this ship anyway?!

'Th' scurvy dog brainwashed me!' Bakura thought with a growl not anymore... He wasn't going to be controlled!

And with that the ship continued.

As it sailed its way to Scotland the quote came up to Bakura.

Bakura whispered "A boat... Doesn't sail the same ship twice..."

And soon he was going to learn the true meaning to that.

* * *

I used the site postlikeapirate

and it was a com site so add a dot to it.

Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed it... My first pirates story...

Review if you want me to put what they actually say near it and I'll do it in () okay?

Sorry the last part was a bit rushed...

Bye now!


End file.
